1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timepieces utilizing variable color digital display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A digital electronic timepiece disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,546, issued Aug. 30, 1977 to Mitsuo Koike, utilizes a variable color liquid crystal 2-digit display on which seconds, minutes, hours, days, and dates may be sequentially displayed in respectively different colors.
A digital electronic watch for discriminating a.m. and p.m. times by altering the color of a digital indicator for indicating time is disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 55-107984 issued Aug. 19, 1980 to Toshiyuki Itou.